1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative non-slip liners, and more specifically to a shelf liner that comprises a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) top layer laminated or fused to a non-slip bottom layer via a PVC plastisol interlayer. The non-slip bottom layer consists of a non-woven fabric coated on both sides with foamed plasticized polyvinyl chloride.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various liners have been made for covering surfaces, such as shelves, drawer interiors, countertops, and the like. The liners are typically both protective and decorative. One common form of liner is simply a plastic film with an adhesive backing coating one side. This simple liner does provide protection and decoration of a surface, but the thin film fails to hide surface flaws or unevenness. The adhesive backed liner cannot be removed for cleaning and, if it is removed, often leaves behind an adhesive residue.
Other liners are laminated, including a top protective and decorative layer adhesively bonded to a frictionalized coated pad or matt, such as a scrim or non-woven fabric bearing a frictionalizing coating. These liners often have a rough-textured surface that is reflective of the roughly textured scrim or matt substrate. Additionally, excessive pressure or contact force used during the manufacturing process distorts the surface with a rougher appearance and random thickness variations. These liners are more difficult to clean, and give a different appearance.
Additional problems exist with laminated liners. Laminated liners are prone to deformation with age, as chemical migration between different chemicals among the various layers results in differential shrinkage of the layers, causing curling of the liner. Chemical migration, and particularly migration of plasticizers from plasticized coated scrims and plasticized PVC top layers into the adhesive can compromise the strength of the adhesive, causing the laminated liner to delaminate. Chemical migration can also harm the application surface on which the liner is used, leaving behind a film on the application surface after the liner is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,903, issued on Jan. 13, 1998 to H. Schottenfeld discloses a laminated liner comprising a non-slip pad and a sheet covering. The sheet covering is adhesively attached to the non-slip pad. Additionally, the non-slip pad includes a plurality of open cells extending through the non-slip pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,845, issued on Jan. 26, 1999 to T. Owen, discloses a surface covering that includes a substrate that is non-skid coated. A decorative top sheet is adhered to the substrate with an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,371, issued on Feb. 23, 1999 to T. Owen, discloses a surface covering having a non-skid coated substrate, with a decorative top sheet adhered to the substrate. The bottom surface of the substrate is at least partially coated with a cured polyvinyl-containing resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,617, issued on Feb. 8, 2000 to M. Calkins, discloses a laminated non-slip liner or mat having a layer of a non-woven material with a pattern of a high friction material printed on one side. The printed pattern of relatively high friction material is a matrix of latex or PVC projections. On the other side of the non-woven material layer, a decorative vinyl sheet is affixed by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,583, issued on Dec. 12, 2000 to M. Calkins, discloses a laminated non-slip liner or mat that is similar to the Calkins '617 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,796, issued on Apr. 24, 2001 to J. Hawley et al. describes a smooth surfaced foam laminate and a method of making the laminate. The laminate comprises a smooth, continuous, laminated top layer and a discontinuous porous foam bottom layer comprising a loosely woven scrim (cotton fabric) having a rubber or plastic material foamed onto the scrim. The product is usable as a drawer liner, shelf liner or an appliance underlayment. The laminate is distinguishable for requiring a discontinuous porous foam bottom layer comprising rubber or vinyl. U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,174, issued on Oct. 10, 2000 to J. Hawley et al., discloses a smooth surfaced foam laminate and a method of making the laminate similar to the Hawley '796 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,422, issued on Dec. 26, 1967 to R. Desch, describes a reinforced cellular floor covering comprising a PVC top surface, an open weave scrim, and a cellular PVC backing layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,897, issued on May 9, 1989 to J. Staneluis et al. describes reinforced polymeric composites comprising an outer polymeric skin and an inner polymeric foam core with embedded strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,144 issued on Dec. 29, 1998, to J. Hawley describes a cushioned liner laminate made by adhesively laminating a printed plastic sheet to a top surface of a non-spun polyester fabric having a bottom surface coated with a foam material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,651, issued on Dec. 3, 1996 to M. Kerman, discloses an energy absorbing panel having a foam core and a flexible reinforcing layer that may be non-woven. The flexible reinforcing layer is somewhat permeable to allow the foam to pass therethrough. A decorative layer may be attached to a side of the panel. The panel is made from a liquid foamable polyurethane composition molded along with the reinforcing layer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0060110, published on Mar. 27, 2003, discloses a method for making a foamed sheet comprising steps of extruding a polymeric meld having two or more classes of expanding agents, allowing the expanding agents to expand, depositing the melt on the surface of a permeable carrier whereby the foamed melt penetrates the surface of the carrier, and allowing the composition to set.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0104205, published on Jun. 5, 2003, discloses a fabric reinforced closed cell foam composite having a smooth surface that is substantially free of nodular surface irregularities.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0036323 A1 by R. Aliabadi, published on Feb. 20, 2003, discloses a plastic shelf liner comprising a top layer of a smooth PVC covering a sandwich layer of a polyester fabric between layers of PVC, the covering attached by a heat bonding process.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a shelf liner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.